Matrix addressing of a bistable nematic liquid crystal storage display has been demonstrated with continuous strip electrodes using a combination of thermal erasure and electric field effect threshold switching for writing. Storage properties of the display are based on bistable orientational director configurations which possess intrinsic memory in the absence of a holding potential. See U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 375,670 (G. Boyd et al. Case 22-4) filed May 6, 1982.
In this type of display, the speed at which each display cell is addressed and, thereby, switched in alignment is directly proportional to the magnitude of the applied potential or, equivalently, the strength of the applied electric field. That is, increased addressing speeds are attainable when the applied potential exceeds the increased threshold potential at which orientational director switching occurs. Applied potentials necessary for high speed addressing are sufficiently large to limit the applicability of liquid crystal displays for high speed matrix addressing purposes.